1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture processing device that controls predetermined moving picture processing, such as photographing of synchronized moving pictures, replay of the synchronized moving pictures and the like, or a moving picture processing method and a program (storage medium).
2. Related Art
As a method of simultaneously photographing moving pictures of an identical subject by using a plurality of photographing devices, a method of photographing the moving pictures, after synchronizing the photographing devices with each other via wire or wirelessly, has been used conventionally.
The photographing devices are synchronized with each other by a method of transmitting a shutter signal triggered by a start of moving picture photographing, or a method of transmitting information on a shutter time, as a time to start the moving picture photographing, after adjusting times of the photographing devices to each other by transmitting time information (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70336).